A Darkened Sky
by justjoce
Summary: Evander Calix is a muggle-born housed in Slytherin, and is on the brink of becoming the next Voldemort. But when he befriends Emilia Winters, a muggle-born house in Ravenclaw, he learns that there is more to life than hatred and pain.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place in the year 2062 - 50 years after the Epilogue was written for HP7. Most of my chapters will be 6-8 pages in a word document, so be prepared to read ((: Also, my chapters do not have names, and most likely I will be changing the title of my story. Reviews are loved, but please be consructive. If you don't have something nice - or constructive, when it will help me improve - then don't say anything at all. Thank you and enjoy!

**~ ~ ~ and so it begins ~ ~ ~**

A soft sigh escaped the lips of a sixth year Ravenclaw. Her deep brown eyes watched the moving landscape. Her name was Emilia Winters. While her friends were chatting away, Emi was busy wondering what the school year would be like. She was a prefect and had a feeling that this year would be a good one.

"Of course she's not listening! Emi is always daydreaming!" Castor stated with a laugh. Emilia and Caster acted more like brother and sister than they did friends. He was a pureblood wizard while Emilia was a muggle born witch. Castor was the main reason that Emilia was able to get through first year without causing too much trouble. Not mention her best friend Angela was also there to help.

"Oh shove off Castor!" Emilia rolled her eyes as she straightened up in her seat more.

"You two bicker worse than siblings," Angela said from behind her book. Besides Castor, Angie was Emilia's best friend. The other two people in the cabin were Tobias Odegaard, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and Dylan Pendragon, a sixth year Gryffindor. They were all friends, but it was split up into groups. Angela and Emilia were the best girl friends – and considered one group; Tobias, Castor and Dylan were the trouble makers of the group, and finally, Emilia and Castor were the, somewhat, siblings of the group. Castor and Tobias were in the same year, and it was a little heartbreaking that they were graduating this year. Emilia and Dylan had an on-and-off thing since their first year together. Right now, it was off.

"See? Again with the not listening!" Castor said in a whinny tone.

"And again with the complaining," Emilia shot back at Castor with a grin. Hearing the voice of the trolley lady, Emilia stood up and stretched, "Well, I, for one, am hungry, and therefore, I will be going to get treats." Without another word, Emilia stood up and left the cabin. Some people may take this as she was annoyed with her friends. In all honesty, she wasn't. This was how they were and if she was getting annoyed now, it would be an extremely long year for her. Plus, Emilia was a natural daydreamer. Just because she worked hard in school, didn't mean she had to be a smarty pants year round.

"What would you like, my dear?" The trolley woman asked.

"A box of Bearty Bot's Every Flavor Beans, two Pumpkin Patsies, and a Chocolate Frog, please." Emilia was just about to pay when another voice came from behind her.

"Double everything, please, and I'll pay for it." Looking up to see who had spoken, Emi's eyes became fixed on a young boy's blue eyes. They were intense and deep. Emilia was unable to look away. "I'm Evander, and you—"

"Are mine." Stephanie interrupted and stated in a shrill cold voice. Emilia simply rolled her eyes. "Evan, honey, did you get what I wanted?" Evander shoved the treats towards Stephanie and walked off. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared. Stephanie, or Queen Cobra, turned her face towards Emilia, her gaze cold. "If you ever come near my man again, I will ruin your life, you stupid, filthy mudblood." Turning on her heels, Stephanie and her 'clones', Bridget and Chloe, walked towards their cabin and disappeared. As they were walking away, Emilia was fighting back tears. She hadn't been called a 'mudblood' since her first year. Once she proved her smarts and creativity, most people forgot that she was born to muggles.

Walking back to her to her cabin, Emilia saw a first year getting ready to pay for some treats. Having lost her appetite, she gave the young boy the treats that Evander had purchased for her. Upon entering the cabin again, she took her seat by the window. Looking away from her friends, Emi bit down on her lip.

"Where are your sweets, sugar fairy?" Dylan joked with a smile, nudging Emilia with his elbow in her ribs. With her eyes fixed on the moving landscape, Emilia continued to fight back tears.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Her voice was soft. Everyone looked at everyone else. They had the look of confusion, but didn't question it. Shrugging their shoulders, they went back to talking about magical creatures, while Emilia repeated the one word in her head: 'mudblood.'

**~ ~ ~ later that day ~ ~ ~**

The start of term was always the best part of the year. Emilia was especially excited to start her fourth year of Care of Magical Creatures. This was only one of the things that she had in common with Castor. However, this year was starting out worse then first year.

"Em, don't worry about her. She's a bitch, and we all know it. Even she knows it. Hell, her clones even know it!" Angela always knew what to say when it came to incidents regarding blood status. Angie was known as a blood traitor because her family was full of magic. She had ancestors that were muggle-born, pure-bloods, and half-bloods. That was the type of family Emilia would love to be apart of. She had spent a few weeks with Angela's family, and half wished that she was born into a magical family. However, her parents were never cruel to her, and actually showed excitement when she got her letter.

"I know that… But it's that boy… Evander—"

"Don't even think about it, Emilia!" Castor cut in as he bit off a piece of chicken. "My little sister will not get involved with a Slytherin! Especially Evander Calix." Emilia simply rolled her eyes. She loved how protective Castor was over her, since her own brother was now graduated. Josh would probably have a few choice words about her getting involved with a Slytherin as well.

"Thanks for letting the world know, Caster," Emi said, taking a small bite of salad, "Besides, I'm not getting involved with a Slytherin. I just want to pay him back. Anyway, he is dating Queen Cobra. I think."

Glancing at the Gryffindor table, Emilia caught Dylan's eyes. They were a light crystal blue, but seemed to hold a great amount of depth. However, the soft gleam that was constently in his eyes, was gone. Emilia couldn't help but feel like that was her fault. Dylan was the first to break the staring contest between the two of them.

"Some final words before you go off to your dorm rooms," Headmistress Lavender's voice carried over the great hall, "Classes start first thing tomorrow morning. First years please note that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students," her eyes seemed to travel from Castor, to Tobias, and finally to Dylan, "Also, students are to be in their dorms rooms by ten o'clock every night. For anyone in third year or higher, if you have your permission slip signed, you are allowed to go to Hogsmeed after classes and on weekends. You will give your permission slips to your head of house. Finally, make this a wonderful year! Now, off to bed."

Students from all houses started to get up. Prefects from each house were shouting for first years to line up and follow them to their house common room. Emilia was a prefect, but she didn't want to compete with the other students.

"We'll see you in the common room, Em," Angela gave her friend a hug before disappearing with Castor and Tobias to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Ravenclaw first years follow me," Emilia said once the Grand Hall had quieted down. Once a group of small Ravenclaw's were surrounding Emilia, she headed for the tower. As they walked along, she made points about the stair case and how they moved. She also told them about the paintings.

The first years were fascinated with the school. Most likely, they never expected something as grand as Hogwarts. Emilia remembered her first day of Hogwarts. She remembered not knowing which house she would be in, or who she who meet. Smiling to herself as she climbed the stairs, memories of first year came flooding back to her. However, those were interrupted by running into a wall.

"Ow!" Emilia groaned as she stepped back and rubbed the red spot in the middle of her forehead. She was blushing from embarrassment as the first years laugh. Like she said, this school year wasn't starting out very well.

"Are you alright dear?" The ghost of Ravenclaw asked as she appeared through the wall.

"Fine... just fine…" Emi said in a soft voice. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Emilia turned and faced the first years, who suddenly stopped laughing. "Alright, we are here. To get into most house common rooms, you have to provide a password," Emilia stated, "However, we get into Ravenclaw tower by answer a riddle. Observe." Turning back to the Eagle Doorknocker, Emilia waited for just a moment.

"Which came first, the Pheonix or the flame?" The Eagle Doorknocker asked.

"There is no beginning to an ongoing circle," Emilia answered as the door to Ravenclaw tower and allowed her and the first years to enter. Once they were in the common room, Emilia faced the first years again, "Remember; these answers aren't as simple as two plus two. Sometimes you have to think outside the box," The first years seemed fascinated once again. Oh the little things in life. After pointing them to their dorms, Emilia sat down on the couch and stared at the fire. Emilia was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her friends were surrounding her. Jumping from being scared, they all busted into laughter. As the night went on, they shared stories of their summer that couldn't simply be written about. Today was the first day of six year and no one knew what waited for them.

**~ ~ ~ two weeks later ~ ~ ~**

Two weeks into the semester, and the incident on the train was almost completely forgotten, but not quite. About three days into the school term, Emilia had run into Evander and was paying him back when out of nowhere, Stephanie showed up. The two girls started arguing and were about to pull out their wands when Professor Hartwell, head of Ravenclaw showed up and told them both to go to class.

Professor Jocelyn Hartwell was one of Emilia's favorite teachers. Her hair was full of silver and gray, while her face was wrinkled with eyes that were ancient and full of wisdom. But she was kind in only ways she could be. Professor Hartwell reminded Emilia of her grandmother. Someone you could talk to, yet you knew to respect.

Flipping through the pages of her Care of Magical Creatures book, Emilia was, once again, distant. Her thoughts were off in the future, imagining owning a farm with magical creatures. Her dream after Hogwarts was to eventually become a teacher, specifically Care of Magical Creatures teacher, or a transfigurations teacher.

"Emi!" Looking towards the voice, a small smile came upon her lips. As Angela was running across the shore of the Black Lake, a flash of green surrounded Emilia as she felt transported to another time, another place.

"_You fools! You've ruined everything!" An angry voice boomed inside of a castle. Emilia was standing behind a cloaked figure as she peered down at many witches and wizards. They were formed in a semi-circle and in the middle of the circle were three wizards. They looked frightened, which wasn't surprising. Emilia herself was frightened and she didn't even know what was going on._

"_We're sorry master, we won't fail again!" The one in the middle pleaded as the others backed him up. Something bad was about to happen, and Emilia wasn't sure she wanted to continue to watch._

"_Avada Kadavra!" The cloaked figure in front of Emilia held out their wand as a green flash came from them. The green light was sent and hit the wizard in the middle square in the chest. He was sent flying backwards and when he hit the ground, he was dead. Emilia's jaw dropped as she stared at the dead man on the floor. "I want that boy found! Is that so impossible to do?" The cloaked figure's voice boomed out into the hall._

"_Father," A high pitched voice came from the right side of where Emilia was standing, "Please, let me do it. I can get close to him. I won't fail you," When Emilia turned to see where the voice had came from, she found that the other person was also cloaked._

_The cloaked figure stood more straight as he turned his head towards the cloaked girl, "Very well, my daughter. I know that you will not fail me," Once again there was a flash of green light surrounding Emilia._

Breathing hard, Emilia looked around. She was back at the Black Lake's shore. Angela was still running towards her, but her mind was everywhere at once. Shaking her head quickly, Emilia knew that she had to forget what had just happened, but that was highly impossible.

"Hi Angie," Emilia tried to act like nothing had just happened, and Angela seemed to not be paying much attention. Putting her book away, Emilia was able to move her book bag from the bench just before Angela took a seat next to her, "How are you dear?"

"I'm good, but I need help with Care of Magical Creatures," Angela stated while breathing hard. Emilia grinned.

"I'm glad that you recognize my genius!" Thank goodness for Angela. She always had a way of helping Emilia forget about things, even if she didn't mean to. Simply rolling her eyes, Angela shook her head and sighed, pulling out her Care of Magical Creatures book.

"I need some help with something else…" At that moment, Angie's face turned red, and she tried to hide it by looking down, Emi had a feeling that Ang needed help with a guy, but who? Before they had a chance to talk, Castor, Tobias, and Dylan walked up to them. Dylan seemed to be in a off mood. Frankly, Emilia didn't want to deal with any drama.

"Hello ladies," Tobias said in a flirty tone. He was known as the flirt and ladies man. If Em didn't see him as a brother, she would probably fall for his handsome looks and sugared words. Tobias sat between the two girls, making room for himself, as he placed an arm around each of the girls shoulders, "how were classes today?" considering Emilia still had one class left, she didn't consider her day over quite yet.

"Mine were good. I still have astronomy tonight. Care of Magical Creatures is still my favorite crass. However, Runes and Apperation Ancient will be fun as well," Shifting her eyes towards Dylan, Emilia spoke in a monotone, "What about you Dylan? How do you like your classes?" Emi was slightly disappointed when the only reaction she got was a shoulder shrug.

"Anyways, what were you three up to before you came over here?" Angela intervined as she looked through her book. She was trying to stay busy. Emilia was watching carefully though. She noticed that every now and then, Angela would look up towards Castor. Nothing major. It wouldn't be something that he noticed. However, Emilia noticed.

"We were actually on our way to the castle when we noticed you lovely ladies out here. So we decided to come and see you." Castor said with an innocent smile. Knowing the three of them, they were up to much more than paying a friendly visit to them.

"Mhm. Sure. Where have I heard _that_ before Castor?" Emilia said skeptically as she eyed her friend. All he gave her was a wicked smile.

"I'm innocent remember? I'm a good influence on you and Angela." Emilia could just fell the sarcasm in his words, even though there was no sarcastic tone to them.

"Whatever." Angela said with a smile as she continued to flip through the pages of her books. Obviously, she was working on notes. Probably for the upcoming test. Emilia would study, just because she didn't want to think that she would pass, even though it was extremely likely that she would.

As the sun started to set over the Black Lake, everyone packed up their things and started to head for the castle. They knew that dinner was served right around this time, and Castor wasn't known to skip a meal.

"Hey Em? Can I talk to you for a second?" Castor's voice was soft as he was a little bit behind everyone else. Nodding, Emilia walked over to him, and the two of them walked behind the group, slowly, "I was just wondering when you are getting registered?" Emilia blinked a little bit, not exactly sure what Castor was talking about, "Registered for your Animagus. I was hoping I could come with you as well," Grinning big, Emilia now knew what Castor was talking about.

"Of course you can! It'll make it easier for me too," Hugging her best friend, Emilia and Castor walked a little bit faster, "What is your animagus anyways?" Emilia had never had this conversation with Castor. Well, not the fact that he was an animagus too.

"You'll have to wait and see," There was a soft hint of humor in his eyes as they walked to the castle. Emilia could turn into a black wolf. Over her right eye, there was a white crescent moon, which corresponded with the silver crescent moon necklace that she always wore. Sometimes when no one was around, and it was late at night, Emilia would change into her animagus form and just run. It was the most breathtaking experience she had ever felt.

"No fair," Emilia nudged Castor as they ran to catch up with the group. Even though the events of earlier that day were far behind her, Emilia couldn't help but think about what had happened when Angela ran up to her. She played it off for not having enough at breakfast. But in her heart, Emilia knew that that was just an excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" Emilia stated in a cross tone. Her wand was risen with light emitting from it. Two Ravenclaws were sitting on the couch, making-out. The girl, Nicolette Riddle, was straddling Matthew Jankins, her fingers tangled in his hair. Nicolette, in Emilia's opinion, should have been placed in Slytherin. There were rumors that she was related to Voldemort, the Dark Lord of Harry Potter's time. However, Emilia thought she was just an evil girl.

"Yes we are. However, we are not." That voice. Emilia had never spoken to Nicolette before now. Her voice reminded Emi of the cloaked girls voice. Shaking her head, Emilia pointed to the dorms.

"Go to bed this instant, and I shall let this slide." Emilia's gaze was cold. She could hold her own when she needed too. Nicolette simply rolled her eyes and headed for the dorm. Matthew, who was silent through the entire confrontation, had a face that was red as a tomato as he walked to his dorms. Sighing softly, Emilia was about to head back to her own dorm when she noticed her barn owl, Zylo, at the window. Letting the bird in, there was a note in his beak, "Good boy…" Emi mumbled as she gave her owl a treat. Once the owl had swallowed the treat, he jumped onto Emilia's shoulder. He was a small snow white owl with brown on his face. When Emilia first saw him, she fell in love. Strolling over to the couch, Emilia opened the note and read:

_Emilia,_

_Meet me at the Black Lake. _

_Please, we need to talk,_

_and I think you know that._

_-Pendragon_

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Emilia fiddled with the letter with her free hand. Looking up slowly, her eyes stared into the fire. Dylan was someone she cared for very much; he was also a very close friend. However, Emilia wasn't too fond with the way he had been ignoring her the last few days. They had tried to have a relationship in third and fourth year, but in the middle of fifth year, they split up – due to Dylan's parents not really approving of the idea that their son was dating a muggle-born.

"So… Are you going to go?" Castor's voice was soft, but that didn't help the mini heart attack that Emi got when she heard his voice.

"I'm not sure. I know that I should, but what could he say to me that hasn't already been said?" Emilia sighed softly as a clock in the distance struck 11:30 at night.

"Em, we've known each other for six years, and I see you as my little sister. I have known Dylan for only five years, but I see him as a brother. I love you both dearly," Castor strolled over to the couch and sat next to Emilia, "You both have unsaid words, unfinished business. The ending the both of you had was horrible, and you both cover it up with jokes and laughs."

Emilia knew that Castor was right. He always was, "I guess I can go after Astronomy," She said in a hushed tone.

"Atta girl, Em. It will work itself out." After giving each other a hug, Emilia began to write a reply on the same parchment as Castor headed back to bed.

_Pendragon,_

_Meet me there at one a.m._

_I have astronomy at midnight._

_~Emilia~_

After handing Zylo the letter, Emilia grabbed her book bag and headed for her classroom. It was located in an observatory tower, which gave her time to think about what she might say, or bring up with Dylan. She knew that they couldn't be together. That much was obvious. They were a good, cute couple; however, there was the matter of his parents. All they could be was friends.

While climbing the steps to the astronomy tower, Emilia wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, and bumped into something. Someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Emilia apologized, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Her face turned bright red as the thoughts of 'airhead' came to her mind.

"It's alright. No damage done," at the sound of his voice, Emilia raised her head and found herself staring at Evander's eyes. _'I want that boy found!'_ She was shocked to hear those words in her head as she looked at Evander, "You're Emilia, right?" Not trusting her voice, Emilia simply nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you… again," Even though his smile was soft, it was warm.

"A-Are you in astronomy? I haven't seen you in class before," Granted, this was only the third class in two weeks. It was held only twice a week, which was nice.

"Yean I am. I just transferred in," he offered to walk with her to class, which didn't bother Emi. The only thing she was worried about was Stephanie, and the fact that he caused voice's to go off in her head. However, at the present moment in time, Emilia could care less. This was the only class where her friends weren't present, and she would use this time to get to know Evander.

Upon entering the classroom, everyone's eyes were on them. There were only seven students in the class, now eight, with Evander.

"Welcome Emilia and Evander. Take a seat and we will get started," Professor Dumbledore stated. He was an older teacher and looked much like his great grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. His eyes seemed to sparkle like the night sky with bright stars. Emilia often thought Professor Dumbledore and Professor Hartwell would finish out their years together. Most of the students agreed.

"I am going to be splitting you up into pairs," Professor Dumbledore used his matter-of-fact tone, "this will be your study partner and it will give you someone to walk back to the castle with. I should mention; you will not be paired with someone in your house. That would just be boring," Dumbledore said with wicked humor. He had a smile on his face, which was old, and cause his eyes to twinkle. "Evander, you will be paired with Emilia," Emilia almost fell out of her chair. Stephanie would not like this very much.

Once everyone was put into pairs, Emi sat with Evander and opened her book. She was hoping that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't make them do a 'get-to-know-your-partner' game. Luckily for her, class began and they didn't have a chance to talk again until the end of class.

"Tomorrow, study the stars and see if you can find any constilations," With that, Dumbledore excused the class.

Emilia started to get knots in her stomach. She had just had a good class, and she didn't want the night to be ruined by seeing Dylan.

"Hey Emilia, I can walk you back to the castle," Evander said. Emilia kept walking down the steps, but spoke back to him.

"I can't go back to the castle yet, I have rounds I have to make," Evander offered to go with her, and he also mentioned he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Emilia's knew this was going to end badly.

"Why are we heading towards the Black Lake?" Evander stood towering over Emilia. He was at least a foot taller than she was, which could be slightly intimidating, but she didn't fear him. However, she was a little worried about Evander and Dylan meeting. Dylan wasn't known to be friendly towards Slytherin's.

"I have to talk to a friend really fast. So, wait right here, and I'll be right back," Once Evander gave her a nod, even a reluctant one, Emilia rushed over to where she figured Dylan would be. Frowning, Emilia looked around. Dylan wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Lumos," Emilia's wand lit up, revealing Dylan's face right in front of her, causing her to let out a scream.

"Sh! Em, it's just me!" Dylan tried to calm Emilia down. Taking a deep breath, Emilia sighed and focused on his crystal blue eyes.

"What did you want-"

"How was class?" Dylan cut in, looking nervous. Obviously he didn't want to have this talk anymore than she did.

"Fine, but Dyl-"

"That's good. Really good," Dylan was now looking down at the ground, "Em, I want you to know that I'm so sorry for everything…"

Emilia took a deep breath and whispered the word 'Nox' to dim the light from her wand. "Dylan, I love you – as a friend. That's all we can be. Please understand that," Tears filled Emilia's eyes as she looked up at Dylan. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking over her – towards where Evander was located.

"Emilia, are you ready to go?" Evander's voice filled Emilia's ears as she turned around. She was now between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Worst of all, they were teenage boys. Dylan's eyes were locked with Evan's, and his normal soft blue eyes were now ice cold.

"Em, who's this?" Grabbing Emilia's shoulder, Dylan didn't seem to care at how tight it actually was.

"Dylan, let go," Instead of Dylan letting go, his grip tightened, "Ow! Dylan, stop it! You're hurting me," But still he didn't let go.

"Didn't you hear what she said? Let her go," Evander started to walked towards Emilia, his wand now in his hand.

"Piss off Slytherin! This doesn't concern you," Dylan shouted towards Evander. Luckily, Dylan released his grip, but now he stood between Evander and Emilia, almost in a protective stance. Some girls would have enjoyed being fought over; however, Emilia was not one of those girls. "Stupefy!" Dylan sent out the spell, but Evander blocked it.

"Protego!" Evan sent the spell back at Dylan. While he was distracted, Emilia ran over to Evan, leaving her back unprotected. "Emilia!" Before Evan had the chance to move her, in an instant, Emilia was hit was a spell. She could feel the pain in her back, and fell to the cold ground beneath her.

"Look what you did!" Those were the last words that Emilia head before blackness surrounded her.

"What I did? It was your fault!" Dylan spat back, running to see if Emilia was okay. She wasn't, of course. She had been knocked out from Dylan using Stupefy, "Shit!" Footsteps could be heard, and that's when Dylan ran. Softly, Evander's fingertips touched Emilia's face before slowly picking her up.

"Evan! Why are you touching that mudblood filth?" Evan sighed and shook his head. He would recognize that shrill voice anywhere. Walking past Stephanie, Evander tried to keep to keep his walk steady. He didn't have time for her ridiculous tactics right now.

Evander tried to be careful as he walked through the halls, but he was also trying to hurry. Emilia had gone pale and that worried Evander. He was no healer, but he was sure that being cold and pale was not a good sign. He knew that she wasn't in any major danger, but he figured with her being knocked out that she should be seen by Madame Chansing as soon as possible. Upon walking into the hospital wing, Evander called out quietly, "Madame Chansing?"

"Yes?" A young woman, who looked to be no older than thirty, appeared. She looked tired with her wand close to her face and lit. Once she noticed Emilia, she pointed to a bed close by and rushed over to Evan, "What happened?"

Laying Emilia on the bed, Evander took a seat next to her, "We were walking back to the castle from Astronomy," he took a soft breath. Would Emilia hate him if he gave up her friend, or would she hate him if he didn't? "Out of nowhere, she was hit with a spell. Stupefy, I believe. I… I'm not sure who did it…" Looking down at Emilia, he had hoped she wouldn't be mad for lying to Madame Chansing.

"Well, I can help her. She should be awake by the morning. It's a good thing that you brought her here straight away," Madame Chansing did say another word as she began to help Emilia. Evan was thankful that Madame Chansing didn't ask him to leave. She continued to assure Evander that Emilia was just fine. Deep down, he knew that this was true, but he wanted to stay and make sure.

Just before dawn, Evander left quietly and headed for Advanced Potions. Minutes later, Emilia awoke with a start and looked around the room. She was slightly confused and didn't understand why she was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" She mumbled, pushing back her dark brown hair.

"You were knocked out by a spell last night dear. Your friend brought you to me. He just left a few moments ago actually," Madame Chansing stated while cleaning up the hospital wing.

"Which friend?" Emilia frowned. She wasn't sure if it was Dylan or Evander who brought her to the Hospital wing.

"I believe his name is Evander," she stated and continued with her work. Emilia was stunned. Evander not only brought her to the hospital wing, but he had stayed with her all night. Emilia tried not to read much into it. For all she knew, he could have felt responsible for what had happened to her. But what about Dylan?


End file.
